Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Each organic light-emitting diode (OLED) in an OLED display includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
Such an OLED display includes a matrix of pixels, each pixel including a self-emissive OLED. Each pixel circuit includes multiple transistors for driving the OLED and at least one storage capacitor. The set of thin film transistors (TFTs) typically include at least a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor.
Each thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a semiconductor, a source electrode, and a drain electrode, and an insulating layer can be positioned between the semiconductor and the source and drain electrodes. In this case, the insulating layer can include a contact hole to connect the semiconductor and the source and drain electrodes. When bending or folding the OLED display, the surroundings of the contact hole are vulnerable to external stress such that the insulating layer can be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.